Don't trust in your vampire family
by Brassica
Summary: En ese momento supo, cuando la bestia soltó a su héroe con el rostro en tonos azul y verde por la falta de aire, con los ojos llenos de pánico y moretones en el cuello, que odiaría aquella actitud chulesca y humeante durante el resto de su vida. — Zach Salvatore / Spoilers. [3er lugar en el Reto "Personajes al Azar"]


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de L.J Smith y la CW. Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Personajes al Azar" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

* * *

**Título**: Don't trust in your vampire family.  
**Personajes: **Zachary (Zach) Salvatore. Damon Salvatore.  
**Rated**: T.  
**Advertencias**: Posible OoC.

* * *

**Resumen: **"[...] En ese momento supo, cuando la bestia soltó a su héroe con el rostro en tonos azul y verde por la falta de aire, con los ojos llenos de pánico y moretones en el cuello, que odiaría aquella actitud chulesca y humeante durante el resto de su vida."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't trust in your vampire family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Es muy difícil llevarle la contraria a años y años de repulsión y al instinto. Porque a pesar de que ellos son sus familiares, sabe que de poder, ellos le romperían el cuello. Bueno, al menos uno de ellos. Damon ha sido por mucho, siempre, el que le ha dado más miedo de los dos vampiros en la familia. De hecho, recuerda que de pequeño no le creía las historias de monstruos chupasangres con colmillos a su padre, o al menos no hasta que el "tío Damon" tocó a la puerta aquella mañana. Sonreía y sonreía despreocupadamente, y aunque en primera instante su actitud buena onda le había caído bien a Zachary, todo se fue por la borda cuando cogió a su padre fuerte del cuello y lo alzó en el aire producto de un desacuerdo. Zach tenía ocho años, pero no era lento. Él sabía que una persona normal no podía levantar a alguien tan fácilmente con solo una de sus extremidades, así que comenzó a pensar —mientras su padre gemía ahogadamente sus disculpas—: ¿era esta persona, alguien de carne y hueso? Es decir: ¿era real, era humano?

"Tranquilo, campeón. Sólo estaba jugando con tu padre"

Y en ese momento supo, cuando la bestia soltó a su héroe con el rostro en tonos azul y verde por la falta de aire, con los ojos llenos de pánico y moretones en el cuello, que odiaría aquella actitud chulesca y humeante durante el resto de su vida.

Zachary Salvatore era pequeño, sí. Pero no estúpido.

.

.

.

"¿Qué pasa, Zach?"

La próxima visita de su peor pesadilla fue cuando él tenía trece años. Para entonces, Zach estaba muy enterado de por qué vivían tan lejos del pueblo, en esa enorme casa de huéspedes sin huéspedes, y por qué su tío Stefan se veía igual en las fotografías del abuelo a como se veía en el presente. Porque sí, aunque el tío Stefan era una bestia de la noche, succionadora de vida y anti-natural, no era ni por cerca la mitad de malvado que Damon era, y por eso le caía mucho mejor.

"¿No tendrías que estar en la escuela, o algo así?"

Zach ignoró la pregunta y apreció en silencio —como su padre le había pedido que estuviera siempre frente a Damon— lo poco (nada) que había cambiado. Su cabello seguía estando desordenado, sus ojos seguían irradiando esa chispa azul de arrogancia detestable y su aura continuaba siendo peligrosa y humeante. Y le daba escalofríos porque sabía de lo que era capaz, porque sabía que Damon sabía que ellos no eran parientes reales.

Damon era una criatura sin sentimientos, sin corazón, sin remordimientos. La primera y única vez que lo había visto hospedarse en la casa —cogiendo esa habitación enorme en el segundo piso a la que su padre jamás lo había dejado entrar por razones que ahora conocía—, Damon se había asegurado de hacerle saber a todos que él era el Rey. El único. El señor todopoderoso que les permitía quedarse allí. Y por eso, Zach sabía que aquella no era su casa. Era una casa de huéspedes y estaba a su nombre, sí; pero ellos no eran los dueños, no. Damon lo era. Y ellos eran los huéspedes. Ellos eran la garantía de que ningún otro vampiro en kilómetros podría entrar a la casa, que él y Stefan eran los únicos seres sobrenaturales con colmillos y venas punzantes en las mejillas que podrían poner un pie sobre el pulcro suelo de madera.

Y era patético.  
Y era, también, otra razón por la cual tener aversión contra Damon y su especie. Incluso contra el tío Stefan.

.

.

.

Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente cuando él tenía veinte años. Y sus tíos —esos a los que menos quería ver aquél día— se presentaron. Stefan se veía adolorido, sí, respetando el dolor que sentía desde el fondo de las tripas, pero Damon no. De hecho, él había aprovechado la oportunidad para ligarse a un par de tipas y llevarlas más tarde a casa.

Desafortunadamente, el día siguiente al entierro, Zach Salvatore fue capaz de ver lo que un vampiro ebrio era capaz de hacer.

Música a todo volumen, cadáveres en el living principal y botellas y botellas de alcohol estaban desperdigadas por el suelo. El lugar olía a sexo, a sudor, y a sangre. Y era perturbador.

"¿¡Mis padres acaban de morir y tú haces una maldita fiesta!?" Gritó, cegado por la indignación.

Aún recuerda la sonrisa sangrienta y espeluznante que Damon le dedicó, asomándose desde el cuello flácido de la muchacha que colgaba casi inconsciente en sus brazos. Y luego, sólo es capaz de recordar la intensa sensación de asfixia.

"Tú no estás en posición de cuestionarme" Gruñó, apretando tan fuerte que Zach juró escuchar sus nudillos. "Esta es mi casa y hago lo que se me venga en gana. Tu dolor, tu pérdida, no es mi problema. Así que puedes recoger tus pijamas, tus peluches y tu caja de pañuelos e ir a secar tus lágrimas a otro lugar que no sea mi jodida sala de estar"

"¡Damon!"

El agarre en el cuello se fue aflojando, y Zach casi gimió al ver estrellas.  
Luego, todo fue negro. Pero sabe que de no haber sido por Stefan, probablemente Damon —en su perenne estado de ebriedad— lo habría matado.

.

.

.

Y es por eso que, ahora, no lo siente. No siente remordimiento al verlo tras la celda improvisaba en el sótano de la casa que Damon tanto se esmeró en reclamar como suya. Ahora él es quien manda. Zach Salvatore, el hombre. Una de las pocas personas que no se dejan llevar por los hoyuelos de la bestia aparentando ser cordero.

—Eres como tu abuelo… No le gustaba que viniera a visitar. —Él tose con esfuerzo, ronco, desagradable, y Zach sabe que Damon se está secando. Siente placer por ello.

—Tú no visitas, Damon —escupió—. Tú apareces sin avisar, recordándome que no es mi casa, que me permites vivir aquí. No. Que me permites vivir —corrige, sintiéndose enfermo.

—El césped debe cuidarse…

Una risa sale de sus labios, porque es imposible. Imposible no reírse.

—Vine a despedirme, Damon.

Porque en el fondo, Zach Salvatore, el buen Zach Salvatore, espera que el vampiro se seque. Que el martirio se termine. Espera tener la oportunidad de enamorarse y vivir una vida feliz sin preocuparse del vampiro malo, sin sentimientos, desalmado y egoísta de la familia almorzándose a su mujer o aterrorizando a sus hijos.

Y, por un momento, la idea resuena hermosa en su cabeza.

.

.

.

**Don't trust in your vampire family.**  
**Capítulo Único.**  
**FIN. **

{publicado el 16.06.14}

* * *

Como podrán haber visto, Damon es un personaje recurrente en mi escrito, pero Zach es el centro de todo, todo el tiempo. Cuando me tocó Zach, supe de inmediato lo que quería hacer: quería enfocarme en esa rabia que siempre parecía tenerle a Damon, y quise darle razones. "No confíes en tu familia vampiro", fue siempre el legado de Zach. Espero no haber ofendido a nadie con mi percepción de los hechos. Quiero aclarar también que Damon... bueno, llegó siendo un culo en la serie y lo vi como un culo durante las visitas a lo largo de la vida de Zach, así que...

Reviews, bienvenidos. Espero que haya alguien a quien le haya gustado.  
Saludos!


End file.
